Increasingly, users have multiple telecommunication devices that are used to engage in communication. In addition, family plans can enable a call to a single phone number to ring multiple devices, for example, in addition to messaging, shared minutes, and other shared features. The telecommunication devices may include cellular phones, tablet computers, laptops, and many other devices. Each device may have its own contact address, such as a phone number or mobile station international subscriber directory number (MSISDN), and may receive communications directed to any of the contact addresses associated with a service account.
One enabling technology for this service, call forking, may be implemented in a telecommunication network utilizing an Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS). In IMS, call forking may be achieved through implicit registration sets (IRS). With IRS, when any one network identity (e.g., IP Multimedia Public Identifier (IMPU)) associated with a contact address is registered, other network identities associated with the same service account as that network identity are also registered. Then, when a communication is received and directed to any one network identity of the registration set, it may be sent to all network identities of that registration set.